This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Weightlifting machines for simulating barbell exercise movements typically include barbells attached to slide mechanisms that run on vertical guides on opposite sides of a stationary frame. This allows a lifter to perform exercises with vertical up and down movements, such as squats, bench press exercises, and the like, but does not permit any horizontal movements. Other weight lifting machines include cables that allow for moving weights attached to the cables to perform exercises such as push downs, curls, pull downs, rows, etc.